Dana McArthur (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Ardana Melanie Spanz (neé McArthur) / Ciem II is a superhero in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the daughter of Donte and Candi McArthur, biological sister of Frank and John McArthur, cousin to Lex Philippine and Andy Baret, and the girlfriend of Devin Spanz. She is a member of the Sodality of Gerosha, and vows to protect Gerosha from the Phaletori and their schemes. In Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Gaming Universe, she forms a team consisting of her boyfriend Devin and cousin Andy to patrol the city with occasional input from SCALLOP leader Lex. She is described also as being part of Team Ciem. She is a sister-by-reason-of-adoption to Charlie McArthur in Classic and Comprehensive Geroshas, where Lex is a part of her team directly. While the future of her legacy remains partially open-ended in Cataclysmic Gerosha and the Gerosha Gaming Universe, she was to feature in the Comprehensive Gerosha-themed series Ciem Tomorrow as the main protagonist. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Since Dana is a Centhuen Prototype-dominant hybrid of Centhuen Prototype and Emwault, she has a stronger centuition than that of her brothers. However, she also has some of the same ability to fly that they do. She isn't quite as physically strong as they are, though she does have more super strength than her mother Candi. Her powers are otherwise comparable to those of the original Ciem and Emeraldon. Equipment Her suit enables her to more efficiently use energy she absorbs from her environment, and it contains Zeran wardrobes and Zeran teleporters. She uses the teleporters more often than her brothers, due to the fact that she is more likely than they are to go on covert and stealth missions that would make it difficult for her to simply fly her way out of a situation. Weaknesses Given her Emwault nature, she is more resistant than her mother to skin penetration. It is still possible, however, to weaken her with Bezeetol. She also has to avoid pregnancy and birth control pills, as these will bring her down to normal the same way it does her mother. She is also more prone to Marlquaanite prison field capture than her parents are, given her duo-Phexo nature making her closeness with the Marlquaan greater than that of either of them. Character bio ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow The Comprehensive Gerosha-themed show begins with Candi and Dana in a cave being hauled to a chopping block by remnants of the Hebbleskin Gang. Both girls are drugged so their abilities don't work. After witnessing Candi's death, Dana prepares to die the same way. However, the Gray Champion interrupts and rescues her. Lex Philippine launches a raid on the facility, hoping to find answers for the disappearances of his fiancee Mallorie Wade and son Silo Wade. As the drugs wear off, Dana is filled with rage and tries to seek revenge for her mother's death. But it's all in vain. Gray and Lex get Dana back home to Kentucky, where the family begins the complicated politics of deciding what to do. After Donte dies of cancer, Dana is left with no real family. Frank is also dead, and his surviving wife and kids have no place for Dana. Charlie McArthur has agreed to take his younger brother John into his care, and have John live with his family. However, he doesn't have much of a place for Dana. Lex agrees to have Dana live with and work for him in his base underneath the Gerosha Cemetery. Also working with him is Andy Baret, who now patrols the streets at night as a vigilante known as "the Pitohui." When the Phaletori trap all of Gerosha in a special dome and place the city in perpetual night, Dana and her cousins become Team Ciem in order to stop the menace and bring Gerosha back to freedom. However, they have to deal with the freaks that have sided with the Phaletori. They also have to put a stop to the True Centhuen army that has been put in place to keep the city imprisoned. Dana acquires a boyfriend in the form of the intelligent-beyond-his-years Devin Spanz, who joins the team. She and Devin eventually marry, resulting in her having three children with him. Those three children are named Lionel, Curtis, and Anna. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 This video game premise takes place in the Gerosha Gaming Universe, and presents one possible future for the main Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline leading to a future with a few superficial similarities to Ciem Tomorrow. As Dana and John come of age, they join the Sodality of Gerosha along with their older brother Frank. However, the Sodality gets split up when the Phaletori attack Chimerica and Alaska. With Candi, the original Ciem, as the only one left in Waco; Ameristani regime troops launch a raid in a desperate effort to keep the war going. However, their failures prove that the regime is ripe for falling apart. Survivors among the "dhimmy" class are rising up and winning battles against their Muslim Brotherhood captors. Lex uses Darius Philippine's special formula to revert Candi to her physiologically 19-year-old self, so she can resume being the original Ciem in her prime even as Dana is Ciem II. The formula is set to wear off to the tune of 3-5 years every year, so Candi can eventually return to her 50's-something self and enjoy growing old with Donte. After helping the 49 Specialized Soldiers to overthrow Ameristan, Toklisana annexes the land and eradicates the Muslim Brotherhood presence there. The two nations unite, and the United States begins to reconstitute itself as a nation. However, it will be a while before it can buy back the lands that were annexed to China. With all of Halal Affadidah's evil having been purged from the land, many Toklisana exiles who were once part of southern Indiana flock back to their old homeland to help rebuild it. The Sodality relocates its main headquarters from Houston to Evansville, and lets Dana return to Gerosha with Andy and Devin as they protect the symbolic town of Gerosha from Phaletori influence. Gray Champion Next and returns with John Domeck to Boston to oversee the rebuilding of that town. Hea Hayes and her husband eventually follow. Tabitha Steel and her husband Jordan relocate to Florida with their children, which include Samantha "Dollschief" Steel. Tiffany Steel remains in Oklahoma. Vince Finton also settles down and marries. SCALLOP remains in Texas, though they move some operations to Evansville. Personality Dana is one to perceive the specifics of a situation much more quickly than her mother, and is even more willing to take risks in battle. While she does have a boyfriend, she is not as emotionally needy as Candi; and is content to operate independently and without complaint. She has far more self-control than her mother around men as well, having no problem with saving herself for marriage with Devin. She can be a little more talkative, and shares Frank's easygoing traits in contrast to her parents' more stoic and even brooding natures. She was modeled in personality after Terry McGinnis from the TV show Batman Beyond, from which Ciem Tomorrow took heavy inspiration. Development Concept Ideas began floating around during the production of Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede in December of 2005 for an eventual spin-off of the Ciem webcomic series. The idea would be a TV show called Ciem Tomorrow, and would discuss the future of Candi and Donte's children. The very first image of chapter 15 of that Gerosha Prime webcomic featured Dana with Devin and Lex, as they are preparing to bury a recently-deceased Donte. The image was last edited for ultimate release online on Friday, March 17th of 2006 at 11:06:10 PM EST.15-01.jpg (image.) Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede. Dozerfleet Comics, 2005-2006. The idea was to create a legacy character similar in nature to Batman Beyond or Spider-Girl, but involving Candi's daughter Dana. This last chapter of Curse of the Millipede established all the basic groundwork for a Ciem Tomorrow premise: Dana takes over the mantle, Lex is in charge of the operation in the Gerosha Cemetery, Andy is part of the action, and Dana is dating Devin. Dana McArthur was named after Ardana Noyes, who was a friend of the Dozerfleet founder at that point in time. Real-life Dana's avatar in Curse of the Millipede was named Tina Nares, who became the inspiration for Corando's "Don't Lose Hope" Music Video. Like with all the Ciem Tomorrow cast, Dana remained on the back burner for character development for a long time after her initial introduction. After Gerosha Prime was rendered defunct, there were plans to revive the premise for Dana and her life at some point in Despair Gerosha. However, those plans were canceled along with the 2006 Ciem webcomic. In Classic Gerosha, ambitions were renewed for a Ciem Tomorrow storyline. Those plans were directly transferred to Comprehensive Gerosha once the Ciem webcomics were abandoned entirely in favor of the Ciem novel trilogy. In 2012, after the election, Comprehensive Gerosha was also declared defunct. Dana's timeline was completely revised, but left open-ended for the Cataclysmic Gerosha series Sodality. Dana and Ciem Tomorrow are allowed a partial restoration in the aftermath of the Gerosha Gaming Universe video game premise The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. Design Dana was initially intended to use a modified version of a fancy Ciem suit that Candi used in the middle of Curse of the Millipede (pictured above.) The suit was modified from the female Captain Hero suit that was given to Sims who reached the top of the Law Enforcement career. That modified suit's template was lost for many years when the hard drive that carried it was lost. However, the arrival of The Sims 3 to Dozerfleet Labs resulted in a new design for the Ciem II suit, modified from a futuristic suit that came standard with the game. A similar male suit later became the base for Cataclysmic Emeraldon and Sapphire King suits. Designs for a Ciem II suit remain open-ended for later exploration. On May 30th of 2014, the original Ciem II suit for Sims 2 was retrieved via data recovery using an old machine borrowed from an office in Lansing not far from Dozerfleet HQ. See also * Ciem (Candi Levens) * Emeraldon * Lex Philippine * Andy Baret * Devin Spanz * Frank McArthur * John McArthur * Charlie McArthur * Ciem Tomorrow * The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 References External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Ciem Tomorrow characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes Category: Sodality Second Generation Category: Centipede + 49 characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category:Characters